Kary et Ali
by Panda-yaoi
Summary: Kary travaille a la guilde de fairy tail et un jour accepte une mission de Rang S qui pourrait bien changer son destin. Ali est une mage de guilde noirs -contre son grès- et un jour tout pour elle change. Elles tout les sépare pourtant... Désolé pour le résume, je suis toujours aussi nul.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Et si deux ennemies pouvaient devenir amies.

Elles ne peuvent allez contre leur destin, mais peuvent choisir leur voie.

_**Je désole pour ce prologue trop court. Ceci est une fiction coécrite avec Julie (qui n'as pas de compte sur ) Je posterais demain le premier chapitre en attendant, je mets se prologue.**_


	2. Chapitre un :)

**_Bonjour, voici le chapitre un. Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont lus notre prologue de misère. Chapitre très court. :) Bonne lecture. Je m'excuse des fautes dans ce chapitre.  
><em>**

Kary

7h00 du matin, maison des Dragneel/Macawal

...: Kary... Lève-toi...

Kary: *dans les choux* Hum... Putain Natsu... Sors de mon rêve...

Natsu: Quel rêve, bouffonne? T'es encore venue squatter ma chambre bordel!

Il la poussa hors du lit. Elle se cassa la gueule monumentalement

Kary: *se relevant d'un bond* Enfoiré!

Et ils commencèrent à se battre. Alice débarqua en trombe dans la chambre

Alice: Vous arrêtez votre bordel tout de suite! Natsu tu viens avec moi, Kary tu nous rejoins à la guilde quand tu es prête.

Kary: Oui maman...

Alice: Chuis pas ta mère!

Kary: Je sais :) À toute! Je vous aime 3

Alice: Nous aussi. A toute.

Et ils quittèrent la maison. Je me retrouvais seule, avec Happy, ainsi que Scarlet et Ice, mes 2 exceeds, mais tout 3 dormaient. J'en oublie l'essentiel. Je m'appelle Kary Macawal et j'ai 16 ans. J'ai les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts. Je suis une mage de rang S de Fairy Tail. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Mais je vis avec mon frère Natsu, de 18 ans, et ma sœur Alice, de 20 ans. Je me rends donc à Fairy Tail, accompagnée des 3 exceeds.

A la guilde.

Je remarquai une mission inhabituelle sur le tableau des rangs S. Détruire une guilde noire, et délivrer quelqu'un. Récompense: aucune. Je la prends.

Kary: Natsu! Alice! Vous pouvez m'aider pour une mission avant de vous rendre à la votre?

Alice: Bien sûr! Mais... Kary! Cette mission est peut-être une S, elle ne t'apportera strictement rien.

Kary: M'en fout. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'aider à détruire cette guilde. Je m'occuperais du reste.

Alice: *interdite* bon allez... Ok

Kary: Merci! On part à 22h00.

_**Merci d'Être arrive ici. A dans une semaine pour un autre chapitre. Ce chapitre c'était Julie qui la écrit, j'ai écris le prochain et nous en avons plein en avance. :) Bisous de Panda et Julie.**_


	3. Chapitre deux :)

Chapitre deux

Ali.

7h00, guilde des Queens of wolf dans les cachots.

J'ouvre les yeux, ma tête est douloureuse. Je tâte et soupire, encore une plaie du sans doute à un de ses ivrognes de cette maudite guilde noire. Je soulève ma carcasse qui me sert de corps, mes jambes tremblent. Je revêtis ma tenue, une simple robe trop courte et déchiré à de multiples endroits, un tablier plus si blanc que ça et des chaussures trop petite pour mes pieds meurtris. J'attends quelques minutes que mes geôliers m'ouvrent. Ban et Bren rentrent.

Ban : Salut Ali.

Ali : Bonjour Bren, salut Ban.

Bren : Suit-nous et...

Ali : C'est bon je connais la chanson.

Je tends mes poignets et grimace lorsque le fer froid se referme sur mes poignets. Je les suis, je connais par cœur le chemin vus que ça fait dix ans que je le parcours. Ils m'escortent jusqu'à la grande salle, tous les ivrognes présents tourne la tête vers nous. Je m'assois à même le sol dur et froid et attends les ordres qui ne tardent pas à arrivé. Je me mets à laver le sol avec le minuscule chiffon crasseux qui me sert de serpillère. Je me prénommé Ali, j'ai dix-sept ans depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, les jours se confondent. Mes yeux sont de différentes couleurs l'un est bleu et l'autre or. Mes cheveux roses sont longs et sales, je ne suis pas maigre mais rachitique. Je passe le reste de la journée à faire différentes et ingrates tâches, je me prends quelques coups de pieds. Le soir on me redescende dans ma cellule, mon sommeil léger me permet d'entendre des pas approché de la guilde.

_**Coucou, merci d'être arrive jusqu'ici. Merci a Julie (de l'écrire avec moi), a Raph' de l'avoir lu et a tout les autres. Au plaisir de ce retrouver au chapitre suivant.**_


	4. Chapitre trois :)

Chapitre trois.

Kary

Il est 23h30. Nous sommes arrivés au QG de Queen of wolfs. Nous pénétrons dans la guilde, Natsu, Alice, Happy et moi, tandis que Scarlet et Ice se sont endormies dans la voiture. Tous les mages noirs se retournent vers nous. Je me place au centre de l'assistance et cri:

**Kary: Salut tout le monde! Je n'aime pas les longs discours donc je vais faire vite: nous sommes de Fairy Tail et nous allons vous détruire! :)**

Les mages noires se jetèrent sur nous. Tandis, que Natsu et Alice se battait contre eux, j'entrepris de descendre au sous-sol. J'atteins un couloir rempli de geôle. Elle était toute vide. Sauf la dernière. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il fallait sauver mais, lorsque j'aperçus le signe de la guilde sur la gauche de sa taille. Que faisait-elle ici? Qu'importe. Elle était des leurs. Elle devait payer. Je défonçai la porte et pénétrai dans la cellule.

_**Coucou, désole j'ai pas pu attendre une semaine pour poster le nouveau chapitre. (Maudite Fox :P) Et puis c'est un tout petit chapitre ;)**_

_**Review réponse:**_

_**Kary Macawal: ça va les ch'villes, Onee-chan ? Je t'adore aussi et je te fais plein de bisous.**_

_**Nora Black: Bon bah sa y est j'attends ton avis. Merci sinon.**_

_**Sinon je fais un peu de pub pour Julie qui a ouvert son compte sur (Quoi ? Oui, je suis flemmarde) elle s'appelle Kary Macawal (Normal XD). Elle a mis une fan fiction qu'elle a ecrit (c'est aussi une sur fairy tail). Au autre pub en se moment on m'a lance un défie une fan fic sur L'attaque des titans qui tourne en crossover. Merci a Erika de me l'avoir lance et je commence a la poster des que j'ai finis le chapitre deux.**_


End file.
